Gear A6: I've Come to Rescue You!
Sneaking through the shadows outside, a figure makes its way towards the Kagura mansion with the dawn of morning just minutes away. ???: The intelligence said she was here. I’ll save you Celeste, won’t let that creep get away with kidnapping you. The person quietly sneaks into the entrance way, using the darkness of night. Unknown to them, another figure had been keeping tabs on them, Hibiki had been watching. Hibiki: (To Himself) I will inform Lord Kagura we have an unexpected guest. Elsewhere in the building, Celeste had just finished getting dressed for that morning, donning her clothes she had retrieved a few days ago from her home. Her favorite worn-out jean shorts, a comfortable yellow t-shirt, and her favorite flip-flops. Today was going to be a lazy day with nothing on the itinerary. Celeste: Good to be back in the usual clothes. What do you think Estelle? Estelle: Agreed, Master. Search barks in response and wags his tail. Celeste pats his head. Celeste: Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten about you. Suddenly, outside there is a large commotion. Celeste: What the hell is going on this early in the morning? She looks outside her lone window to see Kagura and Hibiki staring down a cloaked figure. Celeste: Odd, who is that? Outside her room, Kagura and Hibiki stand a small distance away from the cloaked figure. ???: Tch, underestimated the guard dog...didn’t think I’d be found so fast… Kagura: well to be fair he is rather quick on the draw so as soon as he told me I figured I’d follow his trail.. And look who we find... ???: Shut up, you bastard. I’m not interested in talking to a pervert who would kidnap Celeste. Kagura: Kidnap?! I’d do no such thing..! Sure I’d probably seem like one at first but I am not anything of that sort! From what Hibiki and Kagura could gather, the voice was distinctly feminine. A woman was under the cloak but what she was doing here for certainly involved Celeste. ???: My god, shut up. The Black Knight is known for being a drunken pervert who hits on every woman he sees, but to stoop to kidnapping shows just how desperate you are for a date, let alone kidnapping someone like Celeste. Give her back before my rapier and I pierce your black heart. Kagura, almost wordless simply readies his zweihander, silent despite clearly enraged at the accusations. Kagura: I’ll have you know I have not had any intention of kidnapping an innocent child for any personal means at any point. Besides I at least know for a fact I have the decency to back off… You on the other hand are barking up the wrong tree.. Where did you even make up such a crazy idea of me kidnapping people anyways? ???: I saw you and the lapdog over there carrying items out of Celeste’s home. Intending on keeping her here for a long stay, are you? Not if I have anything to say about it. Kagura: did you even know what happened?? You didn’t see what the hell happened to her residence I nearly risked my LIFE to go in there and save her…! ???: Sure you didn’t just dream it on one of your drunken stupors? Making up stories for why you had to have her, while drunk on booze and alcohol? You make me sick. Kagura: (clearly unamused) I remember being sober thank you. If I was drunk I wouldn’t have been even a quarter as able to do such things as I am normally! Clearly I’m a different Kagura Mutsuki than the one you’re searching for. I’m about to here with this shit yer going on about. The woman takes out her rapier. ???: Then just give me Celeste, and I’ll be on my way. Kagura: Can’t let you do that. She’s under contract with me and hibiki can’t disclose details as to why. Need to know basis and you don’t need or deserve to know. ???: Then I guess I’ll be picking a fight. The woman charges at Kagura while Hibiki backs away to give room for Kagura to fight. The woman raises her rapier in order to strike him straight in the heart. Kagura quickly takes a defensive stance, guarding himself with his Zweihander, before quickly motioning with his free hand toward Hibiki Kagura: just stay back and make sure you don’t get hurt, I can take her…! Hibiki motions back. Hibiki: I believe you are fully capable of handling this situation. The woman, at a rapid speed, jabs at him trying to strike at several points. She attempts to pierce his head, his left foot, his free hand, trying to attack Kagura. Kagura was unable to block quick enough to prevent the jab to his foot or his free hand, still keeping the defensive stance, Kagura quickly ducks, before quickly going for an overhead strike with his blade, trailed in a purple fire as he attempts to make impact. She quickly tries to retreat but part of her cloak gets caught by the purple fire, she immediately pats it out before returning to her stance. Kagura: Heh, not exactly a fire person are ya--? Kagura quickly attempts to take his chance, after a short delay he charges right at the woman, the straight edge of his blade aimed right at her. The woman immediately throws her rapier directly into the ground. A sudden branch reaches up and trips Kagura, and she immediately pulls out her weapon from the ground. ???: And you don’t get out too much. Kagura: I kinda have paperwork to do so I got little choice of going out. Taking a moment to try and recover, Kagura reflexively rolls backward, without his blade however he had little to do, a purple energy gathers in his non injured hand, before his quickly throws it out as a distraction tactic Kagura: Dragon’s spirit! The woman is unable to deflect the attack and is hit with the attack straight on. She falls backwards and skids a little bit, groaning a bit as she works her way back to her feet. Kagura, quickly taking his chance takes his blade, hefting it over his shoulder with slight troubles Kagura: So giving up yet? Or do you still got some energy left over?? ???: Your power is getting weaker, old man. Kagura: Not exactly growing gray hairs here either, I give myself that but seriously I can do this all day, kid. ???: So can I. The woman charges back in, as a green light engulfs her weapon. ???: Overgrowth! Powerful branches pop out of the ground immediately and grab at Kagura trying to keep him in place. She uses a branch to get to an elevated point to try and pierce Kagura from above. Kagura futilely tries to raise his zweihander to attempt and block, albeit with no luck, growling in pain from the strain of being held by the branches. A kunai comes between the two of them, forcing the woman to back off. ???: Can’t do anything without your lapdog, can you? Kagura: I’d appreciate you calling him by rank; I appreciate the assistance Hibiki. Hibiki: Please be more vigilant, Lord Kagura. Kagura: Duly noted... Kagura after a moment tries to stab the branches holding him by his legs with his blade, slightly struggling due to the strength before he eventually breaking free from his bindings. The woman charges back in again trying to stab quickly at weak points, hoping that Kagura would be weakened from the strong branches. Kagura slightly groaned, before raising his zweihander to try and parry each strike, each hit was slightly cracking at Kagura’s blade, seemingly wearing with ages of use. Kagura: dammit, don’t you know when to give up?? Or for that matter don’t know about persistence?! ???: Then give Celeste to me. Kagura: (after a slight hesitation, before grinning as he takes a stance) ...nope! Kagura almost instantly attempts for a strong overhead strike right after that quick answer. The woman rolls out of the way, but is surprised to see Kagura already preparing for a follow-up attack. Kagura: (already taking a short leap, before stabbing his zweihander into the ground, striking it with his fist to rebound as a small energy wave) Dragon’s blast…! The woman is unable to respond quick enough as she is struck by the attack. She falls to the ground, and lays in a heap as she tries to recover. Kagura: All right it’s time for the coup de grace..! I dunno who you are under that hood but as much as I wanna end this fight I’m sure for a fact I want answers… kinda sucks that you’re outmatched by an old man… ???: Shut up… She uses her rapier to stand up, though she was still a bit unsteady on her feet. Kagura: So then, you still going to save the girl? Or are you going to be wise and give up?? She tries to stab at him again, but falls on to the ground, her energy expended. She still tries to get back up in order to attack. Kagura takes a defensive stance, his face turning from a look of cockiness to concern. Kagura: Are you sure you can keep going? I mean, I admit you got excellent skill, but you’re wounded, did you overexert yourself with those tree branches or whatever those are? ???: Shut up, I’m gonna kick your ass. She tries to strike again at him, but she was clearly winded, her attacks had lost some bite due to Kagura’s attacks wounding her. The speed she had once been attacking with had slowed considerably. She continues to try to strike at him, but it was becoming all too easy for Kagura to deflect her attacks. Kagura: I’m not sure if I should end this just to make it less painful, but (sighs) here goes… Kagura had already taken a short leap after a short shrug, slightly readying himself he quickly raises his blade Kagura: Dragon lord’s striking fang--!!! The woman can’t respond quick enough and she is blown back by the attack, she lies on the ground face down. Her weapon behind Kagura. Even so, the woman, despite lacking the energy to do so, tries to force herself up on her feet. Kagura: How are you that durable?! No matter, you’re still wounded. Why did you think fighting me in an injured state was a good idea, kid? Why? I honestly thought for a second I was being hit by thin air... ???: Shut up… Despite not being armed, she throws her fist at Kagura and tries to strike him. Kagura: …! Kagura, almost on instinct sways to the side, using his injured hand to grab her fist, before swiftly moving it behind her. Kagura: Now then, let’s see what you really are under that cloak of yours! Kagura removes the cloak to reveal a woman right around Celeste’s age. She had long green hair with a black streak down just the right of center. The woman had brown eyes and was wearing a green dress with a black vest and white sleeves. She wore black heels. Celeste, who had been watching through the window, lets her eyes go wide as she sees who was under the cloak. On the nearby table, Estelle responds. Estelle: Master, your blood pressure is elevating and your heartbeat is racing. Celeste turns to the table and puts on her gloves. Celeste: Contact. Estelle: Established. Celeste: C’mon Estelle, we’re going to introduce ourselves. Celeste leaves the room quietly. Meanwhile, back outside where the two were fighting. ???: Let go of me! Kagura: we’re placing you under official military custody before we can clear things up. Attacking someone like me was a bad mistake, little missy. From this position, the woman reaches up her leg to try and kick Kagura away from her. Kagura was slightly put off balance by the kick, letting off a groan of pain from the impact. ???: I’m not done yet, jerk. She takes an offensive martial arts stance as she gains distance between the two of them. Kagura: You STILL want to fight? (sighs) Damn for a second I thought you’d come peacefully for a change. A white ball of energy splits between the two of them as they both look toward the source of the energy. Estelle: Master, I believe we have gained their attention. Celeste: Both of you. Stop it. Now. The girl’s eyes go wide. ???: Celeste? Is that you? Kagura: (sigh of relief) Thank god…. Celeste: My eyes may be a different color but it’s still me. How’ve you been, Nichole? Decided to add some streaks of black to your green hair? Nichole: Always was a rebel. Hibiki: Miss Celeste, is this a friend of yours? Celeste: Yes. One I haven’t seen in many years. I would kindly ask you not to arrest my friend. Kagura: I can gladly hold off on that as per your request… I need a lot of rest after that fight... ---- On the next episode: I can't believe she's back! We have so much to talk about, but I've still got a lot of work to do yet. Now I need to make a weapon for her, and I still have to do a field test. I wonder...Next Episode: Gear A7: Back From the Past. I'm really making some progress now! Category:Anime Episode Category:Turning Gears